


Time Wasting

by BadassOmega



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: Kustin, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassOmega/pseuds/BadassOmega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendall se encontra incapaz de tirar Dustin de seus pensamentos, e resolve compor para tentar ajudar na situação.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Wasting

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é uma fic pré - Big Time Rush.  
> Se alguns de vocês não sabem, Time Wasting foi a musica do Heffron Drive que Kendall cantou na audição pra fazer parte do BTR... E vejam no que deu. :3  
> Espero que gostem
> 
> Dedicarória especial pra Vitória. u-u pqsim

Se ao menos ele pudesse parar de pensar por um segundo, pelo menos uma pausa depois de semanas virando a noite com a mesma pessoa em mente. Se ao menos Kendall pudesse parar de pensar em Dustin por um segundo, ele poderia acalmar sua respiração.  
Kendall não sabia exatamente quando aquilo começou, mas ele acordou um dia para sentir seu coração pulsar mais forte ao lado do seu melhor amigo. “Meu melhor amigo” ele repetia para si mesmo tentando se convencer de que aquilo era loucura. E mesmo listando todos os motivos pelo qual sentir o que sentia por Dustin dava em uma rua sem saída, Kendall não conseguia tira-lo do pensamento.  
Era sua voz, seu jeito de falar, os seus talentos, suas ideias, o seu leve, não tão leve, narcisismo e orgulho, o jeito como Dustin se preocupava com os outros, o jeito como Dustin se preocupava com Kendall; Era como ele não se importava com os problemas e apreciava as coisas pequenas. Era cada brincadeira e piada boba, era como ele se sentia a obrigação de bagunçar o cabelo do loiro quando se viam, e fazer questão de agir como se Kendall precisasse de proteção, como se já não tivesse outros dois irmãos mais velhos para fazer isso; Era a paixão dele pela musica, era a dedicação, e sua visão sobre as coisas; Era tudo aquilo que fazia Kendall o admirar... Era como ele o fazia se sentir a vontade e em casa... Ainda assim, não deveria passar de muita coisa.  
Já que ele não conseguia se livrar da imagem de Dustin em sua mente, o loiro resolveu se distrair compondo, o que não ajudou muito já que cada verso era sobre como se sentia sobre o amigo e nenhuma palavra era o suficiente pra descrever o que sentia, já que nem mesmo ele sabia ao certo, e com isso foram páginas e páginas arrancadas, e várias horas gastas com aquela música, que nem si quer possuía, ordem, refrão ou um título.  
Mas porque tinha que ser tão difícil descrevê-lo no papel, quando ele poderia passar horas fazendo isso em sua mente?  
O garoto tinha o violão no colo, caneta segurada pela boca e o caderno deitado na cama ao seu lado. Havia rasuras por todo o seu caderno e folhas arrancadas por todo o chão, Kendall havia acordado cedo com alguns versos aleatórios em mente e não parara de trabalhar na letra desde então.  
Enquanto Kendall tocava alguns acordes para identificá-las aos seus versos, ele ouviu a porta se abrindo atrás dele, e com tomou um leve susto quando sua concentração foi cordada, o fazendo parar de tocar. O loiro tomou um susto ainda maior quando se virou e encontrou á porta.  
\- Não, não para por minha causa – Ele sorriu entrando no quarto – Estava ótimo!  
\- O que faz aqui? – Kendall perguntou soando mais rude do que pretendia.  
\- Sua mãe me deixou entrar e você não estava atendendo seu celular.  
\- É, eu acabei perdendo... Ele – O loiro tropeçava em suas palavras enquanto Dustin mantinha seus olhos fixados nele ao tirava seu celular do bolso, deixando Kendall ainda mais nervoso.– Eu teria atendido você, se eu soubesse onde está meu... – Um toque familiar e abafado interrompeu sua frase. Ele lentamente colocou seu violão de lado e pegou seu celular tocando debaixo de seu travesseiro e atendeu a chamada do amigo que o olhava com um sorriso irônico do outro lado do quarto.  
\- Parece que eu encontrei meu celular – Kendall disse sorrindo sem jeito, olhando para o amigo.  
\- Fico feliz em ajudar – Dustin respondeu e desligou a chamada, levando Kendall a fazer o mesmo. Ele se sentia tão estúpido de ter ignorado as ligações dele e nem ter se dado o trabalho de desligar o celular com isso. Talvez mesmo não querendo atender as ligações de Dustin, Kendall gostava de saber que ele ainda insistia, e aquilo o fazia se sentir ainda mais estúpido.  
\- Desculpa... Eu não devo ter prestado atenção, e-eu –.  
\- Tudo bem, cara, não precisa ficar tão nervoso – Dustin disse por cima de uma pequena risada despreocupada ao sentar ao lado de Kendall na cama. – E então... No que está trabalhando?  
\- Nada... Só uma coisa sem importância – O loiro disse fechando o caderno e colocando do lado oposto de Dustin.  
\- Por favor, me deixa ver!  
\- Não tem nada pra ver...  
Não convencido, Dustin se debruçou na cama para alcançar o caderno, e depois se levantou rapidamente, fazendo Kendall se levantar em pânico.  
\- “Você é tudo aquilo para que correria” – Dustin começou a ler um trecho aleatório em voz alta. Kendall correu até ele pra tentar tirar a musica das mãos dele, porém o amigo desviou e se afastou para continuar a ler – “Como o orgulho em tudo o que você diz; tudo o que você diz e fala” Tão fofo...  
\- Dustin, me devolve! – Kendall não estava levando nada daquilo na brincadeira, a última coisa que era para acontecer era Dustin lendo aquela musica. E se fosse obvio que era sobre ele? O loiro tentou pegar lá, de novo e de novo, mas Dustin continuava a provoca-lo, passando o caderno de uma mão para outra, se aproveitando do fato de ser mais alto, mais o sorriso convencido fazendo questão em se mostrar como mais velho e fazer Kendall se sentir como uma criança. Kendall já estava no seu limite, como ele podia gostar tanto de um idiota como aquele?  
Dustin ergueu a letra o mais alto que pode e voltou a ler olhando para cima, andando para trás até dar de costas com a parede.  
\- “Não há muito mais que eu possa dizer; que cobriram as palavras nessa canção” – Kendall se aproximou do amigo para tentar alcançar o caderno em suas mãos. Ele tinha suas mãos no ombro dele tentando se apoiar para ficar mais alto, mas isso não foi de muito uso. O loiro só queria que ele parasse de ler em voz alta e saísse do quarto, ele provavelmente nem continuaria aquela musica depois, ela iria diretamente para o lixo, para o fogo ou qualquer coisa. E Dustin continuava a ler – “Eu tenho medo em pensar que talvez...”  
\- Eu te odeio!  
Dustin ouvindo isso, ele abaixou a cabeça para encarar o loiro que estava muito irritado, o mais velho lentamente abaixou seu braço, com os olhos fixos nos verdes de Kendall e disse a ultima coisa que havia lido, com uma voz mais calma e baixa.  
\- “... Talvez você seja aquele que eu queria esse tempo todo”.  
Nenhum dos dois havia se dado conta antes, mas naquele momento. Kendall possuía Dustin pressionado contra a parede, com uma mão em seu outro e outra segurando sua camiseta. Dustin agora com os músculos descansados, prestava atenção no loiro o encarando, pressionando seus corpos juntos e respirando incrivelmente perto a ele. Os dois amigos se encararam por uns segundos até Kendall arrancar o caderno da mão de Dustin e se afastou. O loiro ficou de costas para o amigo e respirou fundo tentando se acalmar.  
\- E-então... – Dustin tropeçou um pouco nas palavras, evitando o silencio que estava prestes a se prolongar entre eles –... Você já terminou?  
\- Eu estava esperando desculpas, mas era esperar de mais, acho. – Kendall sentou na cama outra vez pegando seu violão no colo.  
\- Nossa! Calma... Desculpa, foi só uma brincadeira... – Dustin sentou ao seu lado – Você tem andado bem estranho ultimamente sabia?  
\- Não vejo como...  
\- Bem, começa com você me evitando sempre e nem falando comigo direito, quando raramente a gente divide o mesmo espaço. Serio, Kendall eu te fiz alguma coisa? – Dustin o encarou e parecia realmente preocupado. A culpa não era dele. O loiro sempre agia como um idiota perto dele desde quando ele começou a sentir algo a mais por Dustin, e tentou se afastar um tempo até conseguir se controlar, mas no final, distancia só piorava o caso. Já que o mais velho esta sempre em seu pensamento.  
\- Você não fez nada, e não aconteceu nada. Eu só ando... Ocupado, apenas. – Kendall sorriu tentando mostrar que estava tudo bem. Ele sabia que Dustin não havia comprado a desculpa, mas também sabia que o mais velho não insistiria no assunto.  
\- Pra quem é essa musica afinal? – Dustin tentou continuar outro assunto.  
\- Ninguém? Por que seria pra alguém? – Kendall tentava esconder o nervosismo em sua voz. Pronto! Ele foi muito obvio nas letras. Mas ele negaria até o fim, tudo o que ele precisa é as coisas ficando estranha entre os dois. A última coisa que ele queria na vida era Dustin se afastando dele por causa de um sentimento estúpido e inserto de Kendall.  
\- Ah, pela sua preocupação com ela, e com o trabalho inteiro que teve – O mais velho apontou pras folhas amassadas no chão.  
\- Não tem importância... Eu não vou continuar essa musica. – E essa foi talvez uma das únicas coisas verdadeiras que ele disse a Dustin. Pois era óbvio que terminar aquela letra só pioraria as coisas, e ele não queria perder seu melhor amigo por causa do que sentia.  
Dustin olhou inconformado para Kendall e deu um soco no ombro dele.  
\- Sim, você vai.  
\- Ouch! – Kendall reclamou, alisando o seu ombro e olhando confuso para o amigo. – Por que você fez isso? – O loiro nem sabia o porquê de ainda perguntar. Dustin tinha essa mania de acertá-lo quando Kendall dizia algo estúpido, mas terminar aquela música seria estúpido.  
\- Essa música está ótima!  
\- Você acha?  
\- Sim, essa música pode nos levar longe – Dustin sorriu, provocando um sorriso tímido em Kendall. O fato do mais velho ter gostado da música já era o suficiente pra continuar escrevendo.  
\- Eu posso te ajudar se quiser... Sabe, a terminar a musica. Afinal, nós temos uma banda agora.  
Kendall hesitou um pouco, afinal, a letra era sobre Dustin. Tê-lo ajudando a terminá-la poderia complicar as coisas, ou então... A deixar ainda melhor.  
\- É, nós podemos terminar juntos – O loiro sorriu. Já que era obvio: Sozinho ele não iria conseguir terminar. Sendo Dustin a inspiração de Kendall, terminar aquela musica seria muito mais fácil tendo ele ao seu lado. Tendo ele sempre ao seu lado.  
A tarde veio, e a noite caiu. Eles passaram o resto do dia trabalhando na musica de Kendall, e moldaram até Time Wasting ficar perfeita. E ficou perfeita. Por cima de qualquer coisa, aquilo tudo era sobre Dustin, mesmo se o loiro tivesse mudado algumas coisas para o obvio não vir a tona.  
\- Eu acho que a gente poderia acalmar o ritmo um pouco... – Dustin disse examinando a letra em mãos enquanto Kendall tocava.  
\- Eu acho que não precisa. – Disse o loiro prestando mais atenção nas notas que tocava do que no amigo.  
\- Mas você nem si quer testou pra ver se fica bom.  
\- Porque eu sei que é melhor do jeito que está.  
\- Eu te mostro então... – Dustin se inclinou para pegar o violão que estava no colo do amigo.  
\- Não. Precisa. – Kendall resistiu.  
\- Kendall! – Dustin insistiu, e ao tentar pegar o instrumento, ele segurou a mão esquerda de Kendall, fazendo o mais novo prestar atenção nele.  
O quarto ficou silencioso, e eles seguraram seus olhares. Dustin usou sua outra mão para segurar o rosto de Kendall e lentamente a pouca distância entre eles foi se perdendo, e os dois se encontraram no caminho, selando o silêncio com um beijo. Gentil, e calmo, como se eles tivessem todo o tempo do mundo para se saciar um nos lábios do outro.  
O mais novo interrompeu o beijo, se afastando o suficiente para dizer.  
\- Acho que eu posso acalmar o ritmo da música um pouco mais – Kendall sorriu, e Dustin soltou uma pequena risada. Mantendo sua cabeça baixa, ele voltou para trás, um pouco sem jeito assim como o loiro.  
\- Já está tarde... Eu... – Dustin levantou -... Eu acho que eu deveria ir. – Ele tinha um sorriso tímido no rosto, e ambos estavam vermelhos até onde podiam ver.  
\- Tudo bem, então. – Kendall disse colocando seu violão de lado – A gente se fala amanhã?  
\- Claro! – O mais velho respondeu com mais entusiasmo do que queria mostrar, enquanto andava de costas até a porta. – Tchau, Kendall – Ele disse abrindo a porta e recebeu apenas um aceno tímido do loiro. Sorrindo ele continuou – E obrigado pela música.  
Assim que a porta se fechou, Kendall percebeu que a letra foi de fato obvia demais. Porém isso já não importava agora. O mais novo deitou em sua cama, olhando para o teto, e apenas sorriu, com direito a uma pequena risada incrédula pelo o que acabara de acontecer.  
Se ao menos ele soubesse que escrever uma música sobre o que ele sentia, resultaria naquilo. Kendall não teria desperdiçado tempo.


End file.
